Children of the Sea
by Tupalicious
Summary: Joint writing effort by Tupalicious and NazgulQueen.This story takes place after At Worlds End. About the kids of the main charicters...R&R Please!


This is a joint writing attempt by NazgulQueen and Tupalicious. Please don't kill us. Not until after the third POTC movie anyway…

Ok, this story takes place after At Worlds End. Obviously. We made some assumptions on how we think the movie will go, so here they are:

Davy Jones and Tia Dalma have been reunited, and now she sails around with him. The heart remains missing to this day, and the Kraken is still alive. Because the Kraken ROCKS!

Will married Elizabeth, Jack married Anamaria, and Norrington married some woman named Rebecca.

This chapter is an intro to the new charries. The rest of the story will not be written in this style. For the most part.

I think that's about it. If you have any further questions, don't hesitate to ask.

Disclaimer: We don't own POTC. We wish we did. But we don't.

------------------------------

I sat in the crows nest with the still undead monkey, Jack.

It's kinda creepy to have a who-knows-how-old monkey named after your dad. Oh yeah, it can't die either, hence the undead part. No matter how many times your dad shoots it with his pistol and says that he should have left the thing with HER. I don't even know who HER is!

Anyway, it IS cool to live on a ship. Not just any ship but a pirate ship. Yup a real honest (well not really when you think about it, but it is best not to think too hard) pirate ship.

Lately we haven't done any actual PIRATING though.

We set a course and kept to it this time, normally dad switches it all over that map of his.

HE says that we have a very important mission and it's MY job to…to… I dunno, he says it weird. "Keep to the code" is what it sounds like most of the time, though that's only when he's drunk. When he's sober it makes no sense whatsoever its more like "lure them to their doom" but I prefer his drunken version, he bursts into song after that and once he fell overboard.

Mum was all for sailing away but old Mr. Gibbs said "NO! It's bad luck to leave the captain in the water unless the ship's gone down!!!"

It was all very entertaining.

When I get really bored I train Jack, the monkey not my dad; mum says it was hard to train dad to do anything useful whereas Jack the monkey will now fetch boots, do back flips and knock out Ragetti's eye on command.

Oh bugger, dad's drunk again!

He's singing about the sirens and luring to doom, though it's no worse that him waking screaming "Movement!! I want MOVEMENT!!!" That REALLY worries me, because the last time he did that Gibbs says that the Kraken was after them!

Causing, of course, Ragetti and Pintel to argue for DAYS about how it's supposed to be said Krah-ken not Kray-kin because it's "closer to the original Scandinavian!" do they even know what Scandinavian is??

Oh look!

Mum's slapping dad and Barbossa is screaming that every time he WANTS a drink the rum is all gone!!!

Hehe! Fun with the Sparrow family! A regular mishmash of stupidity, cleverness (though it seems to be parceled out in small segments) and trickery!!

---------------------------

I was dying.

Ok, I wasn't _really_ dying, but I bloody well felt like it.

It was Tuesday, you see, and on Tuesday I go visiting with my mother. It's one of the (many) downsides of being the Commodore's daughter.

So there I sat, smothering in my corset, while Mrs. Johnson rambles on about the weather and banana crops.

I wanted to be out sneaking around the docks or playing cards with my father or, well, doing anything other then sitting here listening to people talk about bloody banana crops!

I suppose what I really wanted was a bit of freedom. To be able to do what I wanted, go where I wanted, whenever I wanted. I can't do that now.

I'm lucky if I even get to go visit the Turners. I learned all my best tricks and scary stories from them. Mr. Turner (or Bill) told me about the _Flying Dutchman_ and Davy Jones. Mr. Turner (Jr.) told me about the time my father, MY FATHER, the straight-and-proper, became a pirate!

I almost didn't believe that one, but my father (rather shamefully) confessed to it. I wasn't allowed to visit the Turners for a long time after that.

Mostly I wanted to go adventuring with Meridith and Will, (the youngest male Turner, and my favorite) because then we could go out and explore the jungles outside of Port Royal. We have mapped out quite a bit of it, from top to bottom. It took quite a lot of ink, let me tell you.

I'm sure we're not supposed to go out into the jungles, but no one ever specifically told me not to. And everyone knows it's easier to get forgiveness then permission. I learned that when I was six.

From my father, actually.

With the visit finally over, I received permission from my mother to go home early. (We still had two homes to visit. And if I heard about another moldering banana, I would go Bedlam mad.)

I told her I didn't feel well and wanted to lie down for a while, which was partly true. The corset was stiflingly hot and I would lie down, just like I promised. For about ten seconds.

All I wanted was to have some fun. So why did things go so very wrong?

----------------------------

Hah! Take that! I swung, blocked, and parried my opponents every move. Our swords clashed time and time again, as the sparks flew off dramatically…ok, there were no sparks, but the effect WAS pretty dramatic. I was sure to win this time!

And then my sword went flying out of my hand. I tried to grab it, but I missed and it nearly fell into the forge.

"No! I was so close to winning!"

My father grinned at me and laughed at the look of annoyance on my face. "You're getting better, you know. Almost had me that time, though we've got to work on your footwork."

I groaned. "No more footwork, please!"

My father's grin got wider. "The more you hate something, the more likely you are to need to practice it. I speak of you in particular. You hate to work on things you struggle with."

I opened my mouth to reply that I do not hate to work on things I struggle with…when my mother opened the door to the smithy and yelled "WILL!"

"What?" My father and I asked at the same time.

"I mean William James Turner the second," my mother hissed. "Why did we have to name him Will?" She muttered.

What's wrong? Father asked, concern etched on his face. "Did Meridith…?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes. Meridith did," she answered flatly.

---------------------------

I dove into the water, warm blueness closing in around me.

I love to swim and I wish I could do it more often, unfortunately the only chances I get are when Father and Will are practicing footwork, which my dear brother hates with a passion, causing me therefore to love it, and the only way I get past other then is when Will is falling over his own feet is when Grandpa is snoring, which Mother hates with a passion, causing me therefore to love it.

I suppose you could say I'm a very obstinate person.

I like to think I'm just unique in the fact that I love things no one else does, exactly for that reason. Its' not completely my fault though. A lady's life is pure, simple, BORDOM. So I try to make things more interesting by wearing breeches and visiting the forge when mum's gone visiting, and sneaking out to swim in the ocean. It really is beautiful. The ocean, I mean, not my sneaking. (Though I am rather good at it.)

I realized that I had drifted pretty far out, and I could barely touch the bottom. I closed my eyes, ducked under the water, and swam as fast as I could for shore.

That's when it hit me.

Ow, I mean, it really hit me! I opened my eyes, only to see that I had run head first into a boot.  
Not just any boot I saw as I spluttered for air, but a boot which was attached to a leg, which in turn was attached to my Father, who was looking very amused, and slightly angry.

"Oh Bugger."

-------------------------

A/N: Hey people!

Tupalicious and NazgulQueen would highly appreciate reviews! If you have any suggestions, comments, concerns, questions, don't hesitate! Push that innocent-looking little bluish button down there. Come on, you know you want to. The button calls to you…


End file.
